


Pantsu & Smoker

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изобретения Генгая опасны не только для здоровья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantsu & Smoker

Первое, что Хиджиката понял, когда сознание к нему вернулось, – он лежит на чём-то мягком, тёплом, живом… на ком-то. Это заставило открыть глаза и оценить обстановку. Он действительно лежал на человеке – женщине, если быть точным. Определить это не составило труда, поскольку его голова утопала в самой, гм, женственной части её тела. Хиджиката даже пощупал для верности – это действительно была грудь, упругая и приятная на ощупь. Хиджиката слегка покраснел и поспешил отодвинуться.  
Это как же нужно было напиться, чтобы проснуться на женщине и ничего при этом не помнить! Всё, что он мог сказать после беглого осмотра – вкус у него хороший. Случайная партнёрша оказалась молодой красивой девушкой: пытаясь отползти назад, Хиджиката ощутил под руками не только пышную грудь, но и осиную талию, а рядом с его ухом возвышалась нежная белая коленка. Странно, правда, что при всём этом девушка была полностью одета, как и он сам – Хиджиката даже немного расстроился. Лица девушки он рассмотреть не мог: всё скрывала высокая грудь. Из своего положения он видел только пышные серебристые локоны, разметавшиеся по плечам… Стоп. Серебристые… локоны?!  
Хиджиката как ошпаренный вскочил на ноги и тут же пошатнулся. Отчего-то двигаться было тяжело, словно его центр тяжести внезапно сместился. Он не уделил этому должного внимания, полностью поглощённый осознанием того факта, что перед ним лежит Саката Гинтоки, почему-то выглядящий, как милая девушка. Это несомненно был Гинтоки – в своей пафосной юкате, чёрной футболке и сапогах, даже деревянный меч рядом валялся. Только вместо брюк на нём… ней были короткие шорты. И вместо мужского торса – сиськи. А так не отличишь. Пока Хиджиката смотрел на него в полном ступоре, мысли в его голове ворочались медленно, но верно, и спустя минуту всё-таки доворочались до вполне логичного вывода.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул и начал судорожно себя ощупывать. Под ладонями оказалась плотная ткань мундира… и груди. Вполне приличного размера. Хиджиката так и замер, прижав ладони к собственному бюсту, взявшемуся непонятно откуда.  
– Тоши!  
Женский голос с хорошо знакомыми интонациями вырвал его из пучин отчаяния и заставил обернуться. В двух шагах от него сидела дородная дама средних лет с грубоватым, но добродушным лицом.  
– К… Ко…  
– Тоши, какая же ты красавица! – умилённо вздохнул Кондо-сан и совершенно по-женски всплеснул руками, не сводя с него светящегося гордостью взгляда.  
Хиджиката сглотнул и зажмурился. Ужасное видение исчезло, но грудь под ладонями никуда не делась.  
– Как вам только не стыдно, Хиджиката-сан, – этот голос он узнал даже в новом, более мелодичном варианте. – Хватит уже лапать себя при всех.  
Пришлось открыть глаза. Из Сого получилась симпатичная девочка. С хвостиком. И в мини-юбке. При этом он сидел на корточках, так что его бельё могли видеть все желающие и нежелающие тоже.  
– У тебя стринги с буквой S, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Собственный голос звучал незнакомо – хрипло, но не грубо и даже приятно.  
Кондо-сан пригорюнился.  
– Теперь у меня не осталось ни единого шанса с Отае-сан, – вздохнул он. – Мы можем быть только подружками…  
– Лучше Хиджикату-сана пожалейте, – встрял Сого. – Надо же, как неудачно всё сложилось – впервые в жизни ему обломилась девушка, вот только члена у него больше нет.  
– Зато у меня есть! – торжествующе заявила Кагура.  
Она стояла чуть в стороне, ощупывая себя самым вульгарным образом.  
– Есть, – подтвердила она и огляделась, не вынимая руку из штанов. – А вы, значит, мой гарем?  
– Даже не мечтай, китаёза озабоченная! – фыркнул Сого.  
– Приличные девушки так не выражаются, – назидательно заявила Кагура.  
До сих пор Сого изображал скуку, но сейчас выдержка ему изменила: очевидно, произошедшее беспокоило его сильнее, чем он хотел показать. Вместо того чтобы продолжить перебранку в своём обычном стиле, он вскочил и бросился на Кагуру с мечом в руках. Та парировала удар зонтиком, и они сцепились так же, как тысячу раз до этого. Словно ничего не изменилось… кроме их пола, конечно.  
– Хиджиката-кун... – Гинтоки сел, держась за голову. – Ты что, лапал меня, пока я был без сознания?  
– Какая теперь разница? – буркнул Хиджиката. – Мы оба – девочки.  
– Так ты лесбиянка?  
– Отцепись, придурок! Чем языком молоть, лучше верни всё как было.  
– А я-то здесь причём?!  
– Хочешь сказать, это не из-за тебя случилось?  
– Конечно, нет! – возмутился Гинтоки. – Это из-за тебя! Точнее, из-за вас, болванов. Мы выполняли поручение старика Генгая – отнести коробку с его новым изобретением клиенту. Он ещё сказал, чтобы мы были осторожны, не трясли её и ни в коем случае не роняли…  
Теперь Хиджиката вспомнил. Всё началось с того, что Сого подсыпал перца в его майонез. Хиджиката мог простить что угодно: покушения, кукол Вуду, взрывчатку – но не надругательство над святым. Сого бросился наутёк, он погнался следом, а Кондо-сан побежал за ними, умоляя жить дружно. Они промчались по улице, свернули в переулок и наткнулись на Йорозую. Сого успел затормозить, но Хиджиката налетел на него, и они вместе впечатались в Гинтоки. Коробка, которую тот нёс, упала на землю и разлетелась на куски. Откуда-то появился густой и едкий розовый дым, и сознание померкло…  
Хиджиката машинально полез за сигаретами – ему необходимо было срочно покурить. Но вместо родного «Майоборо» в кармане обнаружилась пачка длинных и тонких дамских сигарет.  
– С вишнёвым вкусом! – воскликнул Хиджиката, рассматривая пачку. – Какого чёрта у меня сигареты с вишнёвым вкусом?!  
– Ну извини, Хиджиката-чан, сигарет с майонезным вкусом не бывает.  
– Какой я тебе «Хиджиката-чан»?!  
– Тоши, выбрось это немедленно, – строго сказал Кондо-сан, – приличные девушки не курят.  
– Я не девушка! А вы мне не… мать.  
Хиджиката устало потёр лоб: ставшая слишком длинной чёлка навязчиво лезла в глаза.  
– Не знаю, кто такой ваш Генгай, – сказал он, – но после того, как он вернёт нам нормальный вид, я его арестую. Что это за изобретения? Он же опасен для общества!  
– Это ты опасен для общества! Если бы вы на нас не налетели, всё было бы в порядке!  
– Извините, – подал голос Шинпачи.  
Всё это время он ползал по полу в поисках своих очков, и едва найдя пропажу, снова начал нудить.  
– Извините, что прерываю, – повторил он, одной рукой поправляя очки, а другой отбрасывая косичку за плечо, – но где мы находимся?  
Вопрос действительно был интересный. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Хиджиката понял, что не может ответить с уверенностью.  
– Где-то… на космическом корабле?

– Это ужасно! – воскликнул Такечи, не отрываясь от ноутбука. – Это просто катастрофа! Похоже, мне больше не нравятся маленькие девочки.  
Женщина из него получилась не слишком симпатичная, но Такечи, похоже, не беспокоился об этом, лихорадочно стуча клавишами.  
– Шинске-сама, – сказала Матако басом, – вы такой… такая красивая!  
Теперь она была выше Такасуги на голову и беззастенчиво пользовалась этим, нагло пялясь ему в вырез юкаты. Игнорировать Матако-мужчину оказалось сложнее, чем Матако-женщину, но Такасуги пока с этим справлялся, решив про себя, что если она вздумает его лапать, то получит коленом между ног.  
Дверь в кают-компанию отъехала в сторону, пропуская Бансая. Слегка пошатываясь на высоких каблуках, тот доковылял до стула и с облегчением рухнул на него.  
– Я выяснил, что случилось, – объявил он устало.  
Эта новость ажиотажа не вызвала: Такечи не оторвался от ноутбука, а Матако от Такасуги.  
– Когда мы были на орбите, со стороны Земли вдруг показалось розовое газообразное облако. Оно приблизилось на огромной скорости и окутало корабль. Рассеялось через пару минут, и мы стали такими.   
«Ну почему это случилось со мной? – тоскливо подумал Такасуги. – Почему не с Зурой? Он бы даже не заметил разницы. Или с Сакамото – этому на всё наплевать. А ещё лучше с Гинтоки. Пусть бы помучился…»  
– Шинске-сама, это злобное выражение на вашем прелестном личике такое милое! – пропела Матако, даже не подозревая о том, в какой опасности находятся её новоприобретённые причиндалы.  
– Не расстраивайся так, Такасуги-сан, – весело сказал Камуи. – В этом теле тоже можно драться.  
Он развернулся и ударил ногой в стену, а потом критически изучил образовавшуюся вмятину.  
– Я не стал слабее, видишь?  
– Капитан, не деритесь, пока вы в платье, – утомлённо вздохнул Абуто.  
– Почему? Так даже удобнее.  
В доказательство своих слов Камуи сделал обратное сальто – полы его длинного с разрезами по бокам платья взметнулись как крылья.  
– Капита… – ято, невовремя вбежавший в помещение, подавился, хрюкнул и рухнул на пол, истекая кровью.  
– Смотри, – обрадовался Камуи, – моя сила стала ещё разрушительнее!  
«Дело не в силе, а в твоих трусах с розовыми зайчиками», подумал Абуто, но вслух ничего не сказал. Он был мудрой женщиной.  
– Д-докладываю, – прохрипел боец, пошатываясь и зажимая нос ладонью. – На нашем корабле появилась группа незнакомых людей. Девушек.  
– Откуда они взялись на корабле?  
– Мы не знаем.  
– Женщины? – обрадовался Камуи. – Интересно, они сильные?  
– Женщины меня не интересуют, – меланхолично сказал Такечи.  
Абуто молча с ним согласился: женщины его больше не интересовали, а вот блондин с пистолетами был очень даже ничего.  
– С ними ещё парнишка, – уточнил боец. – Подросток.  
– А вот это интересно! – оживился Такечи и поспешил следом за Камуи.  
– Бансай, сходи проверь, – велел Такасуги.  
Бансай укоризненно посмотрел на него, потом на свои туфли на шпильках, но спорить не стал и со вздохом поплёлся к выходу.  
– Шинске-сама, не переживайте, меня не интересуют никакие женщины, кроме вас! – обнадёжила Матако.  
Такасуги тяжело вздохнул. В самом деле, ну почему это случилось именно с ним?!


End file.
